


【gb】爱情使用法则 (中)

by Determination1123



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determination1123/pseuds/Determination1123
Kudos: 2





	【gb】爱情使用法则 (中)

我意识到自己的反常是在四年前。

因为不想给爷爷奶奶添麻烦，我和谢子阳一起报考了本市的寄宿制中学—— 父母现在各自有了自己的家庭，我在哪里都是个外人。我属于迫不得已，谢子阳的话纯属是因为不想被家人管着，而且这学校排名也不差。我和他最后还好巧不巧地又被分到同一个班。

大家刚步入中学，总认为自己跨出成长的一大步，自然而然也想去窥探所谓大人的秘密。带着点擦边球的漫画、网上查到的小网站和薄薄的破旧小说在男生之间秘密传阅。女生脸皮子薄，但也总会在夜里搞个宿舍密谈。十三四岁的孩子们对这些都朦朦胧胧，小心翼翼地触碰那条线都会带来极大的刺激感，好像这样就做了什么不得了的事。

好像这样就成为大人了。

只有我是例外。我从来回答不出女生宿舍的经典问题—— 喜欢的人是谁，就算没有的话那会喜欢什么样的人？她们因为害羞而泛着红晕的脸颊，还有那些总是带着某种意味的眼神交互都在告诉我，没事呀我们不会说出去的，喜欢上谁可不是什么难以启齿的事哦。

可惜我没有喜欢的人，更没有喜欢的类型。我对这些方面并不是一片空白，恰恰相反我比别人还要早熟，脸红羞涩的话题在我这里也只是正常的生理现象，就像爱情是荷尔蒙的产物一样，没什么大不了的。

不是每一个离异家庭都会造就像我这样的人，我很清楚自己的父母天天吵架打架并不代表着天底下所有夫妻的相处模式。理性有的时候比愤世嫉俗还可怕，这些道理在我脑子里能过上个几千遍，可我还是无法想象出一个人能毫无顾忌地去爱上另一个人，在心理上和生理上能对一个没有血缘关系的人毫无保留。

如果只是这样就好了。在这个谈性色变的年代，连同性恋都不被允许，像我这样的人也不算太奇怪。

谢子阳当时跟我是同桌，我们照例三天一小吵五天一大吵，桌子上的分界线一天能改上个三四次。我皮肤白，长相和名字也是欺骗性的文静，所以也有几个男生隐晦地向我表达好意。谢子阳那家伙对此不屑一顾，一天到晚嘲讽我以后嫁不出去，说只有他看清了我的母老虎本质。其实我平常也没那样，说到底全是冤家滤镜的锅。后来那些男生不知怎么地一下子偃旗息鼓，我虽然不知道发生了什么，但也乐得清闲。

所以说如果只是这样就好了，毕竟当时就连谢子阳也看不出我的异样来。

起因是一本翻开在臭水沟里的色情杂志。

那时我久违地准备在周末回家。上完晚自习后天差不多黑透了，我骑着自行车穿过一个又窄又脏的小巷子。楼上屋里的光照下来，我迷迷糊糊地看见了左前方不远处有本薄薄的东西，水在上面晕出一大片深色。我骑过去的时候转了下头，然后被上面的东西惊吓到身体僵直，结果连人带车都摔进了水沟里。

纸页上的男人浑身赤裸，满脸潮红地跪趴在毛毯上，身后的女人用柔软的胸脯贴上他的背，胯下穿戴式的道具把他钉在身下狠狠进出。

女人有很多种，我最清楚的是我妈那样，柔顺的同时也可以爆发的歇斯底里，况且我自己本身也不算是什么柔软的人。看到这幅图的瞬间，我久违地感受到了尖锐的矛盾感，图上的女人明明看起来如此顺服，眼神却极具侵略性，细弱白皙的胳膊环绕着体格健壮的男人，像是蟒蛇缠绕着猎物，下一秒就能把他拖入高潮的情欲中将其绞杀。

我的目光像是黏在了上面，嗓子痒到说不出话来。我吞咽着口水，死死盯着图片上的男人。我满身污水，胳膊上全是擦伤，自行车翻倒在一旁，我却在那刻意识到了我卑劣的控制欲和可笑的不安。明明只有体位上的改变，我却感到安全，仿佛这样就可以一直抓住什么，一直拥有着什么。

于是我撕下那页纸，被巨大的罪恶压得喘不过气来。

虽然我很想说过去的事情就让它过去吧，但是后面的事情无论过了多久都不愿再提。只可惜谢子阳并不这么想，他一向习惯有问题就立刻解决，我的事不知触动到他哪根神经，每次我去探望他的时候都非得提一句。

除去这点以外都比较舒心，我每天去监督谢子阳吃药，他的状态时有起伏，但总归没有像第一天那样压抑。我不知道他是不是演出来的，所以尽量会多陪他一会儿 —— 现在是高二暑假，更没有人会管我到底去了哪里。在上次的和平氛围之后，我们俩都收敛很多，心平气和地对话也不算是什么难事。

我又一次去探望他，问他吃什么的时候他皱皱眉，看向我，“又不是什么大事，你不用这样对我。”

我懒得反驳他，心理暗暗想着这次有进步，总算从一言不发进化到能说几句话了。

他看到我明显不在意，神色中夹杂了几分恼火，“简书雨，你到底有没有听见！我不用你这样，我可以自己生活，你不用像对待残障一样。” 他越说越激动，胸膛上下起伏，

“我根本不需要你！” 

他吼完之后又沉默下来，坐在椅子上死死抿着嘴。

我很清楚一个抑郁症患者是什么样的，他们焦虑、不安、不自信，觉得自己是世界上多余的那个人。我亲身经历过这样的感觉，但是说实话，听到这些真的不好受。我努力控制自己的表情，转身的步调停了一下，接着装作毫不在意，“我只是想关心你，所以说你想吃什么？”

他没说话，我在心里叹了一口气，准备按照自己前几天选好的样式来。结果身后传来一声微弱的咳嗽，“粥就好。”

我为他这个小小的进步感到欣喜，虽然知道这并没有那么简单，但是总感觉又向希望迈出了一步。我飞速下单，抬眼看向谢子阳。他比我大半岁，个子刚过一米八，我一米七三的个子在女生中算高的了，但平时跟他互怼时还得稍稍仰着头看他。现在这个一米八的大高个窝在椅子上，眼角有些发红，低着头不知道在想什么。我走过去，他拉住我袖子，又很快放开。

“对不起。”

我张嘴准备说什么，他抬眼打断了我。

“我不应该吼你的。我只是有一点...我不想被你当成废物。”

他话说得磕磕绊绊，到最后不知道说什么了就只剩下了一声声的对不起。他双手紧扣着桌角，指节分明的手上青筋隐隐凸起，整个人像是喘不过气来一样。愧疚在他的躯壳里翻滚，我看着他，觉得有些陌生。他不必愧疚，完全可以把这些伤人的话归咎于病情，而且他很清楚我不会怪他。说起来我四年前的时候也是这样，从来没有道过歉也只是因为身边从来没有过亲近的人，所以也没有伤害这一说。

“什么废物不废物的，别在那儿乱想。我都理解，你这比我当时好多了。” 我尝试让气氛变得活跃一些，可是并没有，看来得抑郁和缓解抑郁还是有很大差别的。他听了我的话，脸上神色奇怪，我看了他一眼立刻明白他又要旧事重提。

“你那时...这么严重。如果我当时不那样做的话，你是不是...你是不是不会得？“

我一听这人又要陷入自闭深渊了，赶紧打断他，“行行好吧谢子阳，你个大老爷们儿的能别纠缠了不。有时间想这还不如赶紧吃药，去睡一觉能比什么都舒心。”

他这次没有像以前听从我说的做，反而站了起来，眼角发红地盯着我一言不发。我一看这局势，顿时头疼。唉，有个爱较真的竹马怎么办，而且那人还生着病。躲得过初一躲不过十五，都这样了我也只能坦白从宽。

日记是个坏东西。

四年前的那个晚上，我衣服上也全是臭得要命的污水，满身擦伤地回到家，怀里藏着那张被水浸湿一大半的纸页。人年纪小的时候什么傻事都干得出来，我当时满心纠结自己不同常人的性癖，羞耻感和反胃感一齐涌上来的时候昏了头，把图片贴在了自己的日记本上。我当时其实想得很简单，只想给自己更多时间去思考。这变相的逃避持续了很长一段时间，我不仅没想通，反而走上了死胡同，那照片也迟迟没从日记本上撕掉，还在底下添了行字 —— 我想学会如何爱人

这句话能成为我人生的黑历史榜首，可我那时还真是这么想的。我把自己的控制欲寄托在一个色情的体位上，异于常人的刺激感又带给我了隐秘的快乐，在那时我还误以为这是爱。现在的我回首往事都觉得自己在某种方面上很可怜，爱这种东西我至今没搞懂，但肯定得与人挂钩，莫须有的幻想终究是幻想。当时的我说不清楚，只是想把懵懂的心情放在一个地方好好保存，好像这样就看到了通往未来的路，好像我真的可以学会如何去爱别人，如何被爱。

所以说梦终究是会醒的。

谢子阳发现这页日记是个意外，他虽然成绩好但性子野，晚上逃课去网吧打游戏，第二天回来拿起我书包就像找出作业参谋参谋。我们来得很早，教室里面就我们两个人。我肯定宁死不给，跟他一边吵一边拉书包拉链，直到书包侧翻到了地上，四五本作业和我的日记本掉出来，就这么摊开在我们面前，淫靡的图片和底下我稚嫩又傻逼的语句都成了一个笑话。

[我想学会如何爱人]

最后是我伸手把这些东西一本本捡起来，装回书包里，无视了在一旁的谢子阳。他当时的表情我不清楚，震怒，惊恐，或者是恶心。反正我没看，可能是不想看，可能是不敢看。

“这些是什么？简书雨你怎么会看这种东西？你不是那种人啊，你他妈的在干什么！”

这种东西。我这些日子以来的挣扎和纠结被称为这种东西。我竟有时间分神，觉得谢子阳还挺有道理的，异于常人的东西只能算为这种东西，我也只能被归类为那种人。

我以为我会哭的，但眼眶就像干涸的河床，眨眼时只剩酸痛。谢子阳的嘴一开一合，我听不见他之后在说什么，他说的东西好像都跟我没有关系。我沉默地站在一旁，看着我的手，感觉那是其他什么人的，不然为什么会捡起来那样的图片，为什么会写出那样的句子？

这是我的，我听到我自己说，然后我迈开步子。谢子阳的声音能听清楚一些了，隐约是在说对不起，又好像没有。他语无伦次地挡在教室门前说他没这个意思，让我停下来。我没抬头，跟他说让开，你不需要跟我这种人为伍。

他被我推开，我只剩下了走出教室的力气，除此之外什么也做不了。

当时的谢子阳跟现在的一样难缠。那时我还有摆脱他的余地，现在只能听着他一遍遍地剜着他自己的心窝。我想了这么多，现在远远看来其实也还好，像我这样的人其实也没什么，喜欢这样的东西也没什么，不需要有那么多需要在意的东西，或者是人。我是谁跟别人一点关系都没有。  
“谢子阳。”我很认真地跟他讲，“真的跟你没关系。像我这种人，钻进牛角尖只是早晚的事，你没做错什么。”

我是从心底里这样觉得的。我清楚自己不是什么豁达的人。如果谢子阳没有发现那本日记，我可能会随着时间解开心结，可能一辈子都会纠结于此；我可能不会得抑郁症，所有事情都可以归咎于青春期的叛逆，我也可能走上像现在一样的路；我可能以后会爱上什么人，可能不会。但是有一点很清楚，不同于其他人的东西毕竟是异类，我跟别人从本质上还是不一样，我永远都不可能像他们一样对很多事洒脱，安全感生来就不属于我。我以前和现在只有一点不同——我以前痛恨自己的异常，甚至想死在一个作为正常女人的梦里，现在的我根本不关心这些东西，只要是我喜欢的，那对我来说就是正常的。

谢子阳不会理解这种感受，我也没有想让他理解，人与人之间的交往没有必要时时刻刻做到共情。他现在看上去脸色差极了，我有点愧疚，然后感受到他干燥的手抚过我的脸。

他自己明明快哭出来了，可是看向我的眼神却感觉我才是那个需要保护的人

“对不起，简书雨，对不起。”

他又开始道歉了，我这一辈子可能也就今天能看到平时的小霸王露出这样的神色。我也不一样了，不然以前的自己又怎么会听完他说这些话。

“对四年前的事情，我真的很抱歉。我总...我总觉得我就是压垮你的那最后一根稻草。你后来就调班了，我平常也见不到你，我真的不知道你会这样。我要是知道的话...我，我就能来救你，或者说能让你好一点，就像你现在对我做的一样。” 

他现在是真的哭了出来，打着哭嗝却说着最让我不知所措的话。

“你怎么样都好，我都能接受。我只想说，简书雨，在我这里你永远不是所谓的 '这种人'。你就是你。”

我木然地盯着他，心脏感觉被划开了一道口子，温热的血液从外面流了进去。我不知道该怎么做，只是凭本能地冲到他面前，抓住他的肩膀，死死盯着他的眼睛，然后放轻力道，咬上了他的脖颈。我尖利的犬齿滑过他的动脉，心跳声轰鸣到能让我失聪。我嘶吼着，到后来只能发出气声，

“我恨死你了谢子阳，我恨死你了，这可是你说的，你不能走。”

他自己哭得上气不接下气，抹了一把脸，然后用湿乎乎的手掌来擦我的眼角，眼泪越流越多。

我们好像回到了小时候，他扔掉了平日的尖刺，抱着我，然后说你不要哭


End file.
